16 July 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-16 ;Comments *Mentioned in the introduction but not on the available recording are tracks by Shake and Kevin Coyne. *Peel had listened to Andy Peebles presenting the Radio One breakfast show that morning This was the DJ's first day of a seven week stint sitting in for usual breakfast presenter Dave Lee Travis, who had taken an extended summer break. R1 schedule for the day. after being woken at 5:45 am by children William and Alexandra. JP: "Very good it was too, he just got on with it, no messing, lots of music and it was a real treat." *John recommends the A side of the Surprises single ("Jeremy Thorpe Is Innocent"), describing it as "scurrilous but fairly funny, and I'm afraid unbroadcastable." *Plays a snatch of the Bee Gees in response to a request (presumably made tongue-in-cheek) from pupils at Oundle School in Northamptonshire. JP: "Well, you asked for it..." *Derby Box recordings comprises the opening 47 minutes of the programme. *400 Box segment contains 40 minutes of the 2 hour show. Seems to be towards the end of the show as JP states the latter session tracks are "the last tonight from ..." *Up to 30 minutes missing from the middle of the show, with perhaps a track or two at the end. Sessions *Purple Hearts session #1. Recorded 10 July 1979. No known commercial release. *Leyton Buzzards session #3 repeat, recorded 6 June 1979. First broadcast 27 June 1979. "People In The Street" previously available on the vinyl LP 'Jellied Eels To Record Deals" (Chrysalis 51.1213). Tracks missing from tape "Sweet Dreams Little One". Tracklisting :Files b,c starts at the beginning of the programme. *Flying Lizards: Money (7") Virgin *Purple Hearts: Beat That (Peel session) :JP: "For Andy Peebles and Mike Read, a record that's in the charts that I hope they'll be playing a bit from time to time." *Public Image Limited: Death Disco 7") Virgin *Leyton Buzzards: Last Tango (In Leyton) (Peel session) *Surprises: Flying Attack (b/w 'Jeremy Thorpe Is Innocent' 7") Dead Dog Discs *Fingerprints: Where The Beat Goes On (Various LP - Big Hits Of Mid-America Vol 3) Twin/Tone (track aborted due to jumping) *Neil Young: Thrasher (LP - Rust Never Sleeps) Reprise *Fingerprints: Where The Beat Goes On (Various LP - Big Hits Of Mid-America Vol 3) Twin/Tone (second attempt at playing is successful) *Freddie McKay: High School Dance (Various LP - Rebel Music - An Anthology Of Reggae Music) Trojan *Joy Division: New Dawn Fades (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Purple Hearts: Millions Like Us (Peel session) *Teardrops Explodes: Bouncing Babies (7") Zoo :JP: "Here's another thing, when the football season starts and I go up to see my lads playing, I shall also be able to stay over in Liverpool and see some of these new Liverpool bands. For example, the Teardrop Explodes." *Bee Gees: Staying Alive (abruptly cuts off after 35 seconds) *Rezillos: I Can't Stand My Baby (7" (reissue)) Sensible *Coast To Coast: Telephone Baby (b/w The Hucklebuck 7") Yorkie (cuts off after a few seconds) :File b,c cuts out. :File a starts. *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Sonny's Lettah (Anti-SUS Poem) (LP - Forces Of Victory) Island (back-announced only, not included on the tape) *Purple Hearts: Nothing's Left (Peel session) *Dangerous Girls: Dangerous Girls (7") Happy Face *Fans: Cars & Explosions (7") Albion *Leyton Buzzards: Sharp Young Men (Peel session) *Cure: Boys Don't Cry (7") Fiction *Swell Maps: Vertical Slum (LP - A Trip To Marineville) Rough Trade (tape flip during track) *Lew Lewis: Hometown Blues (LP - Save The Wail) Stiff *Tribesman: Finsbury Park (Extended Version) (12") BOA *Purple Hearts: Frustration (Peel session) *Phil Canning: Sell Out (7") Woodbine Street *Leyton Buzzards: People In The Street (Peel session) (track cuts off just before end) File ;Name *a) 16-07-79000.mp3 *a) 1979-07-16 Last 40.mp3 (alternate filename) *b) 1979-07-16 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB091.mp3 *c) 1979-07-16 Peel Show DB091 v2.mp3 ;Length *a) 0:40:20 *b) 0:47:28 *c) 0:46:58 ;Other *File a: created from T102 of 400 Box. Recording starts too fast but settles down before speeding up at the end. *File b: created from DB091 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. *File c: created from DB091 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box